Realmente te amo
by KaiserTurilli
Summary: ¿La amo? ¿O amo a la persona que ELLA me recuerda? Se pregunto Vincent durante muchas noches en las que sus sueños eran inquietos One-Shot Vincent x Yuffie


**¡BUENAS! Pues aquí les traigo un pequeño One-shot (mi primer ones-hot) de Vincent x Yuffie! (La pareja que mas me gusta de FF VII) Se me vino a la mente al estar viendo un Doujinshi Gerita (No voy a explicar por qué estaba viendo eso) Pero bueno, aquí esta esto, espero les agrade y me gustaría leer sus opiniones :3**

**Dedicado a Furby123 por que le quede mal con el otro fic xD **

**Realmente Te Amo**

Ella había salido apresurada, con lágrimas en los ojos, había salido a Midgar para visitar a su querida amiga Tifa durante unos días, disfrutaba bastante salir en ocasiones de Wu-tai donde se encontraba llena de deberes (Va de más mencionar que ella no es chica que le guste cumplir con sus obligaciones) también era un deleite para ella tomar caminos largos y explorar las tierras, sentir la brisa revoloteando su corto cabello, pero nunca se había arrepentido tanto de hacer uno de sus viajes sorpresa para descansar, a lo lejos, desde la costa al sur de la isla, se podía ver una enorme nube de humo deslizándose por el cielo hasta desaparecer, subió lo más rápido que pudo a una de las altas colinas del lugar y fuego en la ciudad, se llevó sus manos a la boca y corrió, maldecía el momento en que decidió salir de Wu-tai, se preguntaba como estarían los niños del lugar ¿Qué había pasado? Shinra había dejado de existir tiempo atrás y el lugar nunca había sido atacado por criaturas

-¿Qué diablos pasa? – Pregunto la chica acelerando hasta donde sus pequeñas piernas le permitiesen

Ahora, cuando llego a las puertas del lugar, se percató que algunos edificios estaban destruidos, pero no a gran escala, no era mas que algún agujero en el techo o en las paredes, miraba desesperada buscando la fuente del fuego, fue entonces cuando noto que toda la gente estaba reunida alrededor de una enorme hoguera que no era alimentada por madera o cualquier otro material, en él había un enorme dragón que ahora no era más que cenizas y algunos huesos completamente negros

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Pregunto la chica caminando entre toda la gente hasta ver de frente a la enorme bestia incinerarse poco a poco

-Esa cosa llego volando de no sé dónde y ataco la ciudad – Respondió uno de los que estaban junto a la chica – Pero unos minutos antes había llegado un hombre bastante extraño, le dio una buena paliza a esa cosa, aunque también resulto bastante herido

-¿Cómo era ese hombre?

-Era bastante alto, cabello negro y largo, ropas bastante desgastadas y parecía tener una garra dorada por brazo

-¡¿Eh!? Tenía una mirada de pocos amigos ¿Verdad?

-Sí, todos le miraban extraño, fue a tu casa a buscarte, pero tu padre ha estado fuera un tiempo y nadie le respondió, fue entonces cuando la bestia ataco y el se le enfrento, fue una batalla dura, el chico recibió la mayoría de los golpes para que la ciudad no saliera tan dañada,

-Maldición Valentine – Susurro la chica apretando su puño – apaguen el fuego rápido, no queremos que se salga de control, tengo que salir de nuevo, volveré tan pronto como pueda – Dijo la Yuffie enganchando el Shuriken en su espalda y volviendo a salir del pueblo, tenía que ver a Vincent, aquello que había escuchado parecía ser una batalla épica, además de verla, le hubiera gustado ayudar a su compañero, por todo lo que vio en la ciudad, era obvio que Vincent había recibido una buena paliza y no podía dejar de preocuparse, ella sabía que era un hueso duro de roer, pero al diablo con eso, era su amigo, uno muy querido, en toda la aventura que vivieron juntos, ella se sintió muy apegada al muchacho, a pesar de que le mirara con indiferencia, mas de una vez recibió una bala por ella (Literalmente) era en esos momentos cuando el corazón se le aceleraba a Yuffie y su rostro se pintaba de rojo y su sonrisa se extendía de una forma que ella describía como ridícula, y ahora, había recibido una paliza de dragón por su pueblo, aunque pensando en todo eso se detuvo y miro al cielo que ya se tornaba naranja por el atardecer

-¿Qué hacía Vincent aquí en Wu-tai? – Se preguntó la chica mirando perdidamente al océano, el no era mucho de salir fuera de aquella lúgubre mansión, si lo hacía era por razones verdaderamente importantes o por alguna invitación que le hicieran, nunca por decisión propia. Corrió hacía el puerto del lugar donde tenía anclado un pequeño bote a motor el cual le permitía recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo. Navego durante unos minutos (Soportando los mareos) hacía el continente donde se encontraba Nibelheim y la olvidada y terrorífica mansión de Shinra, hogar de Vincent Valentine, Yuffie odiaba verdaderamente ir a ese lugar, era todo lo contrario a ella, frio y deprimente, sin mencionar todos los sucesos que alguna vez ocurrieron ahí, de tan solo pensar en la masacre que hizo Sephiroth y como Shinra lo oculto como un niño esconde el desorden que hizo, eso le ponía enferma. Pasadas unas horas de viaje Yuffie llego al deprimente pueblo y entro corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, poca gente se percató de su presencia, pues el velo de la noche la cubría de maravilla, la luna se alzaba débilmente en el cielo y era bloqueada por unas oscuras nubes, fue silenciosa y ágil, como una hoja arrastrada por el viento, se deslizo ágilmente a través de las rejas de la mansión (Que permanecían cerradas con varias cadenas y candados) y camino lentamente por los jardines del lugar, parecía que cuando nadie miraba, el viejo Valentine se ponía a cuidar del lugar, pues si bien el edificio parecía corroído por los años, el jardín no, seguía verde y hermoso, incluso parecía que el pistolero había plantado un par de cosas

-¿Quién diría que le gustara la jardinería? – Rio la chica apreciando el hermoso paisaje por el que estaba rodeada, dio un enorme suspiro y siguió su camino hacia la puerta de madera, que, al abrirla, produjo un insoportable y terrorífico chirrido que hizo eco en todo el lugar, la chica sintió un enorme escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al apenas entrar al lugar, estaba terriblemente oscuro, la única luz que podía ayudar a la chica era la de las enormes ventanas que se encontraban en lo alto del lugar, con ellas se guio levemente hasta las escaleras, las cuales producían un fuerte crujido apenas eran pisadas, el lugar parecía que se desmoronaría en cualquier minuto

-¿Por qué no puedes comprarte una casa en costa del sol o algo así? – Gruñía la joven que subía lentamente las escaleras evitando despertar a cualquiera de las criaturas que rondaban en la casa, cosa que milagrosamente logro, al parecer las criaturas habían salido a dar un paseo o seguían dormidas, pero ella llego sana y salva a aquella habitación con la entrada secreta, la abrió y bajo el largo e inestable camino de madera hasta el fondo de la mansión, aquel enorme pasillo era iluminado por una sola linterna colgada en el techo del lugar y no era muy útil que digamos, pues la luz ya estaba a punto de apagarse

-¿Cómo puede vivir así? – Susurro la chica empezando a andar por el lugar, el eco de sus botas parecía lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que escucho algunos quejidos provenientes de la puerta donde ella sabía que dormía aquella atormentada alma – Vincent – Dijo la chica preocupada corriendo hacía la puerta y pateándola fuertemente provocando un estruendo en toda la mansión, ella lo vio ahí, sentado en el piso, no vestía nada de la cintura para arriba, su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras y varias heridas, al verle sintió como si su corazón fuera estrujado y de sus ojos brotaban unas lagrimas

-¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto el muchacho que comenzaba a untarse una pomada verdosa en su brazo donde había una enorme quemadura

-¡Estas horrible! ¡Eso es lo que ocurre! – Gritaba la chica azotando la puerta para cerrarla

-¿A qué has venido? – Pregunto el pistolero terminando de untarse la crema y comenzando a vendar la herida

-¿A que fuiste tú a Wu-tai? – Dijo la chica inclinándose junto a él y ayudándole a vendar la herida

-No necesito ayuda

-Claro, tus vendajes son horribles, quítate todo, lo hare yo – Grito nuevamente la chica tomando aquel ungüento verde para ponérselo en la espalda donde había una quemadura bastante grave – Maldición Valentine ¿Por qué no usaste una materia cura o algo así?

-No tengo una

-¿Por qué diablos no tienes una materia cura?

-No la necesitaba, no fui a Wu-tai a pelear con esa cosa

-¿A que fuiste entonces? – La chica comenzó a untar lentamente la mezcla en la espalda del pistolero, él se quejó bastante, pues no lo hacía con cuidado ni nada, prácticamente arrojaba las plastas de la pomada y las esparcía bruscamente con la palma de la mano – Vaya bebe eres – Susurro haciendo la curación con más cuidado – Entonces A que fuiste? – El solamente guardo silencio, no quería hablar de los sueños que llevaba teniendo tiempo atrás, soñaba con ella y con Lucrecia, lo hacía bastante seguido, un asedio total por parte de las dos chicas que le provocaban un centenar de emociones en su interior, pero principalmente, lo confundían demasiado, extrañaba a Lucrecia con todo su corazón y todas las noches pensaba en ella, pero Yuffie, ella tenía una importante presencia en sus pensamientos, no había día que no la recordara o que no mirara esa foto donde aparecía todo el grupo de AVALANCHA y mirara a la chica con una sonrisa que opacaba al mismo sol y la extrañara, más de una vez llego a golpear la pared enfurecido por estar nadando en tan enorme y confuso mar de emociones -¿Hola? – Pregunto la chica tomando a Vincent de las mejillas y estirándolas - ¿Estas en casa? – El en un movimiento brusco y meramente instintivo aparto las manos de la chica, fue como una bofetada para Yuffie, una muy dura y dolorosa bofetada

-¿Para qué me esfuerzo? – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía la puerta - ¡Que el gran señor Valentine se cuide el solo! Él es una bestia solitaria, que no notaría a una persona que lo ama aun que esta le golpeara en la cara – Grito Yuffie con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas azotando fuertemente la puerta y Salió corriendo de la mansión, había confesado lo que sentía por Vincent de la peor manera posible, se sentía despreciada y devastada, muchas veces Vincent se había comportado así con ella, pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto esta vez? Todo tiene un límite, tal vez ella había alcanzado el suyo ya, rio tratando de ocultar lo que sentía, aquellas inmensas y colosales ganas de llorar, miro al cielo, las nubes se habían disipado y la luna brillaba hermosamente junto con sus pequeñas acompañantes, fue entonces que sintió nuevamente un escalofrío detrás de ella, miro y vio al joven parado ahí, con su mirada fría y la desgarrada capa roja

-¿Quieres saber porque fui?

-¿A caso me importa? – Dijo la chica caminando hacia la reja de la mansión

-Quería estar seguro

-¿De qué? – Grito la chica mirando al pistolero con mucha ira - ¿De que esta inseguro el gran Vincent Valentine?

-Quería estar seguro – Guardo silencio durante unos instantes y volvió a mirarla – De…

-¿De qué? – Repetía una y otra vez Yuffie acercándose al pistolero para tomarlo por la capa roja que ahora estaba vistiendo y agitarlo una y otra vez

-¡Quería estar seguro de que realmente te amaba! – Dijo Vincent sujetando las manos de Yuffie y mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella se derritió al instante ante aquella mirada, podía sentir el calor del corazón de Vincent, era la primera vez que ella sentía tal cosa, era la primera vez que se sentía realmente a salvo con Vincent y era la primera vez, que sentía que Vincent quería estar con ella – Quería estar seguro

-Por eso fuiste a Wu-tai – Susurraba la chica

-Quería verte, durante todo este tiempo que no hemos estado junto, he tenido bastantes dudas, quería aclarar todo de una vez y la única forma era estar contigo, hablar contigo y ahora, estoy seguro

-¿De que? – Decía la chica con la voz quebradiza y sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Te amo Yuffie, realmente te amo – Dijo el oji rojo abrazando fuertemente a Yuffie – Así que, por favor, quédate conmigo – Ella comenzó a llorar y abrazo fuertemente a Vincent, durante unos segundos miro sus ojos, vio tanto amor en ellos, nunca los había visto brillar de esa forma, un fuego ardiente, pero no quemaba, podía sentir las tibias caricias de la flama de sus ojos, eso y muchas cosas más que sentía, la obligaron a acercarse más al rostro del chico y dar lo que sería el mejor beso de toda su vida, bajo un panorama realmente majestuoso, parecía que las estrellas brillaron más esa noche para ellos ¿Quién necesitaba velas y música romántica cuando tenían la luz blanca de los astros nocturnos y el sonido del viento meneando las plantas

-Me has abrazado, me has besado y no me preguntas lo que yo siento – Dijo la chica con una voz fría, esto asusto bastante a Vincent – Yo también te amo, Vincent Valentine – Rio la chica con lágrimas en los ojos al ver la expresión de terror en los ojos de su pareja

-Eres una pequeña llorona – Dijo el muchacho secando las lágrimas de la chica y cubriéndola con su capa, ella se aferraba más a él, estaba tibio y en aquella noche tan hermosa y fría, no podía pedir nada más, estaba con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, frente a una chimenea, ambos acurrucados junto al fuego sin nada más que la capa de Vincent cubriéndoles el cuerpo, los ojos de Yuffie brillaban mas que nunca y su sonrisa nunca había sido más hermosa, el acaricio su rostro y la beso de nuevo, por fin estaba seguro, si, amo y aun amaba a Lucrecia, pero Yuffie, ella era lo que realmente quería, lo que realmente necesitaba, lo que realmente amaba.


End file.
